This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A centralized wireless network comprises a wireless access point and a plurality of wireless stations or client devices. Such a centralized wireless network is for example defined in the IEEE 802.11 family of standards. The access point is adapted to manage association of devices to the wireless network. The normal operational state of a wireless access point is to be active, even if no client devices are associated. The access point periodically sends beacon control packets to inform any station devices on the wireless network features. Being always active, the access point permits the station devices to associate. In a residential environment, the access point is generally idle for a main part of the day; no stations are associated, and no traffic other than beacon transmission occurs on the wireless network.
The access point consumes energy to manage a wireless network that is not used.